1. Field
The following description relates to an acoustic resonator and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With the recent trend to miniaturize wireless communications devices, efforts have been made to also reduce radio frequency components that are used in the wireless communications devices. Film bulk acoustic resonators (FBAR) manufactured using semiconductor thin film wafer technology are an example thereof.
A film bulk acoustic resonator refers to a resonator implemented with a thin film element that resonates. The thin film element is generally obtained by depositing a piezoelectric dielectric material on a semiconductor substrate, such as a silicon wafer, in order to utilize the piezoelectric characteristics of a piezoelectric dielectric material.
Film bulk acoustic resonators have a wide range of application. For example, film bulk acoustic resonators are used as small and light weight filters for devices such as mobile communications devices, chemical and biological devices, and the like, and as an oscillator, a resonance element, an acoustic resonance mass sensor, and the like.